Chapter 18
A Kind King is the 18th chapter of Makoto Raiku's Konjiki no Gash!! Overview Plot Gash asks Kiyomaro not stop casting spells, because he no longer wants to fight against Shiori and Kolulu, but Kiyomaro doesn’t understand why. Shiori pleads for them to stop attacking, but doesn’t yet show Gash wants to stop as well, and so she casts another zeruku. Gash sees how much Shiori and Kolulu are suffering, but Kiyomaro insists he’s going to keep attacking or else they’ll get beaten. Gash snaps at Kiyomaro, yelling at him to not cast anymore spells. Kolulu slashes at Gash, but he takes the attack and then grabs her claws so she’ll stop. Kiyomaro is still conflicted, but Gash explains to Kiyomaro that he knows the bookkeeper, that she’s a nice sister, and a good person. Gash calls out to Shiori, to make sure that it’s her, and introduces himself as Kolulu’s friend. Gash goes on to tell her that he and Kiyomaro will stop attacking her, and asks the same of Shiori. Shiori recognizes Gash and apologizes, also asking him to help Kolulu. Gash looks at the demon attacking him and puts together that this is Kolulu. Shiori asks Kolulu to stop fighting now that Gash isn’t going to hurt them anymore, but Kolulu refuses and readies to attack Gash some more. Shiori grabs Tina and runs over to them, getting in the way of Kolulu’s attack. Kolulu slices Shiori’s shoulder as Shiori begs Kolulu to remember her, to remember Tina, and to go back to normal. Kolulu doesn’t understand why she can’t move, and then slowly starts reverting back, Shiori hugging her all the while. Shiori sets down Kolulu on the grass, and Gash asks if Shiori is okay. She says she is, and thanks him for stopping Kolulu. Kolulu wakes up and wonders where she is, and why Gash is there. She notices Shiori is hurt and then recollects that she caused all of the damage around her. Shiori tries to calm her down, insisting that it’s over and that there’s nothing to worry about, but Kolulu reiterates that she is still the one who caused all of this damage. Kolulu takes her book and holds it before Gash, telling him to burn her book, because that’s the only way she won’t be able to hurt anybody anymore. Gash counters that Kolulu will then return to the demon world, which Shiori also expresses she doesn’t want Kolulu to leave. Kolulu insists that as long as her book is around, she will end up hurting people again. She goes on to explain that, for the demons in this fight who don’t want to participate, they’re given another personality, one that likes to fight. Shiori tries to tell Kolulu that she won’t let her hurt anymore people, but Kolulu reminds Shiori that that’s exactly what just happened even though Shiori knew exactly what would happen. Kolulu turns back to Gash and tells him that she can’t burn her own book, and begs him again to burn her book for her. Gash says he can’t because he doesn’t want to separate Kolulu and Shiori because they’re so happy together, and he insists that he’ll protect them if another demon shows up. But Kolulu doesn’t want something like that to happen ever again. Kiyomaro understands Kolulu is right and that they have to be the ones to burn her book, so he tells Gash to look at Kolulu’s book because there’s something weird about it. Gash tries to get a closer look at the book, trying to see what Kiyomaro’s talking about. Kiyomaro thinks about how Kolulu really wants to stay with Shiori, but that she’s doing this for the sake of others so that nobody else gets hurt, and so he casts a small zakeru. Gash shoots a little bit of lightning directly at Kolulu’s book, and it drops to the ground in flames. Gash regains consciousness and yells at Kiyomaro, asking him how he could do that, but Kolulu thanks Kiyomaro. Kiyomaro cries over the fact that he and Gash finally met a nice demon, but that she was forced to fight. Kiyomaro thinks about the fight to decide the next king of the demon world, and feels that it’s very screwed up. As she begins to disappear, Kolulu thanks everyone. Shiori begs Kolulu not to leave because then she’ll be alone again. Kolulu assures her that she’ll never be alone, because she will be watching over Shiori because they’re sisters. Kolulu turns to Gash and tells him that if their king were kind, things wouldn’t happen the way they had, and this really resonates with Gash. Kolulu’s book finishes burning, and she disappears completely. Features Characters (Major Appearances) Characters (Minor Appearances) Locations Spells VIZ Censorship & Other Localization Differences Navigation